Fratello Mio Fratello
by CharizardRulz-Cyborg009Wolf
Summary: I had this brain wave as I was listening to this song, hence this SongficOneshot! What have they done this time? Be warned, this is not a cheery fic. Flames excepted.


**Fratello Mio Fratello**

_This is my first songfic/oneshot. Hope you folks like it._

_009: But I'm not gonna like it am I?_

_002: Or me?_

_JA: Why should you two ever like anything CC009 ever does?_

_CC009: HEY! Shut up! And by the way, no one even knows who you are._

_JA: What? Oh yeah._

_CC009: JA is my alter ego, I won't tell you what it stands for or what she looks like, etc. unless you ask. Anyway, on to the story. This isn't a very nice/happy story. I'VE WARNED YOU! The title means Brother My Brother, brother meaning so close that they consider themselves brothers. Just to clear that up._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009 in anyway, ditto with Brother My Brother by Blessid Union Of Souls._

* * *

009's head spun, but he didn't pause in his attack. 002's sword dripped blood as he jumped away. 009 staggered but stood. His eyes blazed as he launched himself at 002 and he knocked the red head to the ground. 

_Brother my brother  
__Tell me what we are fighting for  
__We've got to end this war  
__We should love one another  
__Oh, can't we just pretend  
__This war never began  
__We can try  
__Brother my brother_

"009! Please stop!" yelled 003. He didn't. 002 tired to dislodge 009 from him, to no avail. 009 threw back his fist and let it fly to 002's jaw. He then kneed 002 in the gut just before standing up quickly and accelerating away, being careful to stand on 002's chest.

_We face each other from different sides  
__The anger burns, don't remember why  
__It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

"Kill him!" bellowed Black Ghost. 009 faltered as he looked into 002's onyx eyes. The moment was ruined when, again, Black Ghost barked at him to kill the aerial Cyborg. 009 jumped forward again, his sword glinted and his black scarf whipped in the wind.

_We watch our world fall apart  
__Tell me what good is winning  
__When you lose your heart_

"009! Why are you doing this!" shouted 004, just as the beach house exploded, no one was inside. The land around them became covered in smoke, dust and pieces of the house. 009 didn't stop.

_Brother my brother  
__Tell me what we are fighting for  
__Isn't life worth so much more  
__We should love one another  
__Oh, can't we just pretend  
__This war never began  
__Tell me why  
__Brother my brother_

"009..."sobbed 003.

_Yes  
__We can try  
__Brother my brother  
__Yes_

Suddenly, 009 saw something he never had before. 002 stopped his attack and stood still.

_Lets' take a moment and look deep inside  
__And say we'll learn to give love a try  
__When matters differ as we seemed to be  
__There's so much more to me than what you see_

"What are we fighting for?" asked 009 quietly.

"Because! You don't deserve to live! You went back to him!" snarled 002 as he pointed at Black Ghost. A split second later, 002 threw himself at the younger man.

_Brother my brother  
__Tell me what are we fighting for  
__Isn't life worth so much more  
__We should love one another  
__Oh, can't we just pretend  
__This war never began  
__Tell me why  
__Brother my brother_

Behind him, 009 heard Black Ghost move and a gun click.

"You're not going to kill him," said the evil being. 009 turned just in time to see Black Ghost raise him gun and fire. He already knew where it was aimed.

He had no thought of acceleration as he jumped. 002 had no clue what 009 was doing as he jumped in front of him. A second later, 009 collapsed.

_Brother my brother  
__Tell me what are we fighting for  
__Isn't life worth so much more_

002 stood still, shock flooded through him. 009 lay in front of him, looking at him. It seemed to the pair that no one existed, much less the Cyborgs watching them.

_We should love one another  
__Oh, can't we just pretend  
__This war never began  
__Tell me why_

"You sacrificed yourself for me." said 002. "Why?" 009 smiled and just before he closed his and lay still, he uttered:

"Because… You're my brother…"

_Brother my brother…_

* * *

_JA: #crying# That is sooooo sad._

_CC009: #frowning# Hmm… I thought it was longer than that. Oh well._

_JA: YOU JUST HAD TO DO THAT DIDN'T YOU?_

_CC009: Yes I did, got a problem?_

_JA: YEA - #notices the really fat guy picture from the front of Bloodhound Gang, Hefty Fine held in CC009's hands# OK, OK I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!JUST NOT THAT PICTURE!_

_CC009: Excellent. #__Turns to readers# I've written the next chapter to Prossimo Generazione, and yes, I might be putting it up soon._

_All: #Gasps and faints#_

_JA: CC009 does not own Bloodhound Gang, Hefty Fine. Thank the lord._

_CC009: What was that?_

_JA: Umm… Please review, flames excepted._

CharizardRulzCyborg009Rulz


End file.
